


Car Journeys

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daughter Septic Eye Sam, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Other, Slight dad!AU, Son Tiny Box Tim, a fucking fluff, for once it's a fluff, it's not an angst or sad fic, jacksepticeye - Freeform, lil precious babu girl, lil precious biscuit, y'all proud or what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than a long car journey after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Journeys

The sun set slowly on the horizon, light oranges and yellows beaming through the clear windows. The car moved at a slow pace as smooth jazz ignited from the radio, causing Mark’s eyes to droop due to the relaxed atmosphere enveloping him. He rested his head on his hand, as he gazed outside the window – Watching a dark blue washing over pastel colours and splashes of white merging into the canvas. The hills in the distance were slowly disappearing into the dark - It was as if he was watching a painting come to life.

Behind him, his two children were asleep. Tim, the eldest, was sleeping quietly; his head resting against the car window and his mouth opened only slightly. His hands were tucked tidily beside him, and his red hood was thrown over his son’s head. His short brown curly hair was tussled and messed with. His long fringe hovered over his eyes which moved up and down slowly as he snored almost inaudibly. To the right of Tim, was Samantha. She also slept peacefully, her hands resting in her lap as she slept upright; not a sound igniting from her at all which was always a surprise to Mark as she was such a loud and energetic child. Her long dark brown hair was swept to one side, covering some of her freckles, her hair slowly swayed side to side as the car sped up slightly.  

A small smile rose onto Mark’s face at the site of his children sleeping peacefully. He averted his view to the man who was driving next to him. The dull sun shone onto his husband’s slightly pale face which allowed Mark to admire his features. His bright blue eyes glittered in the sunlight as he fiddled slightly with his tinted grey hair which was mainly hid with a black beanie. His blue eyes drooped however he forced himself to keep them open yet he still kept a vague smile on his face.

“Jack,” Mark quietly said, he deep voice smoothly entering Jack’s ears. He kept a quiet voice, not wanting to awake Sam and Tim behind the two of them or startle Jack whilst he was driving quietly,   
_“Hm?”_  Jack replied a few seconds after as he yawned fairly loud. He was slouched lazily in his chair, rubbing his watery eyes with the back of his oversized black sleeve.   
“Pull over. I’ll drive the rest of the way, you need a rest.” Mark said softly as he rested a cold hand on top of Jack’s thigh, a smile plastered on his face as he quickly ran a hand through his hair.

As one hand rested on the steering wheel, Jack slowly waved his hand at Mark, “No it’s fine, I can. You should sleep too.”   
He sighed softly to himself as Mark knew he would refuse his preposition however he knew it was worth a try to see if he would agree, “Listen. You need it more than me. Pull over.”   
Jack’s face twisted slightly and opened his mouth to reply, but shut it and allowed himself to shrug his shoulders; fairly relieved at Mark’s offer – Jack felt that he had no energy to argue or even put up a stubborn act so he obliged for Mark and pulled over softly nearby.  

As Jack slid into the warm seat that Mark was in, almost melting into the fairly comfy car seat itself, the car was back onto the silent road. It seemed as only the two of them filled the empty road, occasionally another car could be seen. Jack held Mark’s warm coffee between his hands, sniffing the pleasant aroma of sweet coffee which filled the air. Allowing his eyes to adjust slightly to the view, Jack looked forward and found himself entranced by the thousands of stars that filled the night sky. He felt as if it was if dots of white were trying to invade the darkness of the sky; refusing darkness to burst through the skies.

  
“You see those stars over there?” Mark asked suddenly, pulling Jack out of his daze. Mark pointed to a certain area of the window. Jack nodded slowly in reply as he watched his husband’s  finger move in a precise way – Seemed as Mark was connection three bright stars together, like dot to dots. “That’s Coma Berenice, or better known as Berenice’s hair.”   
As Mark pulled his hands back onto the wheels, Jack slumped in his chair, looking at the constellation, “What’s Berenice’s hair? What kind of constellation is that? Just saying, but what a weird name for a constellation.  Kinda stupid,” Jack blinked, his last sentence was mumbled under his breath. A bewildered expression painted onto his vaguely tired face.

“Well the story behind it is in relation to an Egyptian queen who cut off her golden locks in order to pay a deal that she had made with Aphrodite to keep her husband safe during wartime. And Aphrodite was so pleased that the hair was taken up to heaven as a cluster of stars, which explains why a group of duller stars are surrounding one of the points,” Mark told the story to Jack, his soothing voice causing Jack to droop his eyes once more, he felt his fairly limp body relax slightly; as if a not in his back was untied. It was almost as if he was under a spell by his husband’s relaxing deep voice. Mark turned his head to face Jack for a brief second, his brown eyes looking into Jack’s slightly tired, blue eyes as he raised an eyebrow at Jack, “Still stupid?”   
“Not as stupid as you.” Jack jokingly stuck out his tongue in a childish manor at Mark as he pulled a frown at him, causing a large smile to plaster onto his husband’s face; a small laugh escaping Mark’s lips.

 “But. Y’know, I could have driven the rest of the way,” Jack mumbled as silence ensued. He hoped Mark wouldn’t hear however he did. Darkness washed over the car in a flash; the only light came from the bright white street lights that dotted near the roads. A low chuckle came from Mark as he shook his head at Jack’s comment, “Please. You can barely keep your eyes open.”  
“I may be a little tired– “  
“Jack,” A concerned look raised on Mark’s face, “Just get some sleep, okay you dummy?”

The younger of the two sleepily nodded in reply, obliging to his husband once more. Mark turned off radio, the smooth jazz fading out quietly as Jack closed his eyes in almost an instant, “I really liked that story Mark.”   
“Go to sleep, Jack.”   
He could feel the warmth of Mark’s smile radiating towards him, which was contagious as it also caused Jack to form a small smile on his face,   
“Good night, Mark.” Jack barely whispered as he already felt himself drifting into a deep sleep.   
“Good night, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't uploaded anything for ages.  
> Oops, haha. My bad.
> 
> But uh... Who's enjoying the Steven (Universe) bomb so far? I've been melting into a pool of feels because haha, shit. The feels are unreal.


End file.
